1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp and more particularly to a lens and a lamp using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Having advantages such as compact volume and long lifespan, a light emitting diode (LED) light source has become a commonly adopted light source in daily life.
In the application of the conventional LED light source, as the LED light source is a light source with directivity, a directly illuminated region located in front of the LED light source usually has a higher illumination level and the illumination level of the non-directly illuminated region is lower than that of the directly illuminated region. Due to the directivity of the LED light source, the LED light source is mostly adopted in lamps requiring partial high illumination instead of in decorative illumination.